Like I'm Walking on Broken Glass
by BangxDitto
Summary: Sharpay finally reaches her dreams with her brother at her toes; Chicago proves a worthy feat. But she'll carve her own path-that is until a little visit from her past comes back into play at the one place she feels the most secure: the Theatre.
1. The Only Issue

_**Hi guys!  
>Like I stated in Maids, I'm trying to come back!<br>And I figured I'd launch a new story in attempts!**_

_**It's a bit of a revival from my old days,  
>I don't remember much of the old plot, so<br>same characters, revamped ideas! Kinda thing**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Also: Sharpay's audition monologue is from a play called **__Almost Maine_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: The Only Issue<strong>

I tapped my foot impatiently; two years after graduation, and here we are. Trying to make dreams real in a place that seems a little less brutal than the Big Apple.

So Chicago is still a challenge; I think I can handle this. But…the matter currently at hand.

"Ryan." I said it almost on instinct as I heard his key enter the lock of our apartment.

"Damnit.." He muttered while entering our little adobe on Clark Street, "You're home."

"That I am." I eyed him in a mixture of sympathy and disappointment, "Do you know what day it is?"

"Rent day."  
>"Yeah."<p>

"…I'm sorry Sharpay." He sighed while trying to make a quick escape to his room, I intercepted him.

"Look, you really need to start pulling your weight sweetie." I sighed while trying my hardest not to play Bad Twin, "I can't keep covering your half that you'd promised to pay."

"I know." He bopped his head on the wall nearest to him, "I just can't pay five hundred a month…"

"Ry!"  
>"Shar!"<p>

"This isn't a time for laughs." I say down on the ground near him, "If we can't afford this place, we need to let it go, and find a cheaper apartment."

"But I love it here."

"Really? Your lack of payments suggest otherwise."

**..:….:..**

"Yeah…I'll be back at three okay? Sure whatever just don't let it be like our surprise birthday when we were five." I smiled, "Bye." I hung up my phone, and dropped it into my bag.

The only thing more stressful than this rent issue? Booking a job on Broadway: Chicago division; hopefully I can get a starring role. The rumor is that this new play _Through the Looking Glass_ is supposed to be a huge hit, and if I get a good part—I can stay with it if it gets famous.

That would make my life.

"Alright people, we have a long day ahead of us—each of you will perform a short monologue, and if we think you've got the stuff-you'll read a part for us cold turkey."

Well as I live and breathe—she wasn't kidding. My senior year of high school Ms. Darbus, the resident genius Drama teacher/play and musical director, swore she'd be directing Broadway somewhere.

"Let's get this going already…" She sighed to her stage manager, and called the first victim.

Here's a quick To-Know run down on auditioning for 'The Role of a Lifetime'. If you hear:

"That was lovely, next!"

Or:

"We'll let you know; next!"

Or even:

"That was an interesting interpretation; next?"

…You lost your paychecks for about a month? Depending on if you get any other audition opportunities.

"Alright Sharpay-" She stopped, and let out a curious laugh, "Sharpay Evans." I stepped up to the stage.

"Well, I'd love to audition you, but I think you know that it'll be on a definite bias." She stood, and began to leave the theatre, "Stevie, my stage manager, shall audition you."

He blew out a sigh, and shrugged, "Surprise me."

I plan to surprise all of his nineteen years of life out of him.

"I'm not mad about you workin'. You gotta work. I understand that." I started to really do my thing; I knew that the play I picked my monologue from was comedic. But every good actor knows that if you want to make a good audition, you need to make sure the auditioner knows you fully believe in who you're portraying. It's like…Acting 101 for God's sake.

"What I don't understand is why I'm lonely Phil. I got a husband, and a coupla great kids. And I'm just—you don't pay attention to me anymore. You go away. And I don't know where you go, but you go somewhere where you can't pay attention and you forgot your son's first hockey game, and you forget Missy's birthday; and you forget your anniversary. I mean I brought you here hoping you'd remember us. But you didn't. And that makes me so mad I don't know what to do anymore…" Another good tip? Always try to find the inverse of your monologue in some moment: comedic monologue? Find the serious pieces—and visa versa.

"Alright." Stevie began to get up whilst attempting to grab a book at the same time, "Let's here you do a cold reading."

"Alright." I tried to remain as calm as possible to not let on that getting a cold reading is almost them saying you're in.

He handed me a mark copy, "Go to the sticky noted page, and read for Magdalena; I'll read Lip."

"Lip—are you okay?"  
>"Y-Yeah, I think so…I just feel-"<br>"Lost?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"This place can do that to you, sometimes. I mean, I've only been here a month, and I still feel like everything's one giant…"  
>"Mirror?"<br>"Almost."

He nodded, "Well alright Sharpay Evans. We'll call you."

I handed him the book back, "Thanks." I headed out after grabbing my things.

"I thought this play would catch your eyes." Ms. Darbus smile while I spotted her outside on the sidewalk.

"Ms. Darbus." I smiled, "Looks like we both kept our promises."

"I heard about your spectacular performance in your last off-Broadway production, and was hoping to see you here." She smiled before heading back in, "It'll be nice working with you—again."

I smiled before actually taking in what she had said, "Wait…how do you know he'll pick me for something?"

"Evans, you never gave an auditioner a reason not to." She noted before the door to the theatre closed.

**..:….:..**

"Ryan…! Ryan, I forgot my key again!" I started banging on our apartment door, "Ry! Hello!"

It felt like forever until I finally heard a latch click, and the door opened, "Sorry!" Ryan seemed super out of breath, "I was in my room."

"Yeah, yeah your room's so sound proof it's almost hilarious." I tossed my purse on the nearby couch after entering; I then proceeded to collapsing on said couch, "I think I nailed my audition."

"Coffin or Grawesome?"  
>"Grawesome."<p>

"Sweet." He smiled in an 'I ate the last cookie—sorry' kind of way, "So…"

"So?"  
>"I have a surprise."<p>

"Is it a good surprise?"  
>"I hope so."<p>

"Sweet thang!" I jumped at a voice coming from the kitchen.

"Sssh! That wasn't your que!" And another one—way raspier.

"Oh who cares! It's not like it's hard for her to tell who we are anyway." The last was light and bubbly.

"…Kelsi, Jenny, and Aubrey?" I looked to Ryan, "Why are they here?"

"Remember the rent issue?" He smiled, "Aubrey's looking for a job at a dance studio, Jenny's trying to book acoustic gigs downtown, and Kelsi's booked three photoshoots to take pictures for some local magazines."

I blinked a few more times before wondering why I didn't think of this in the first place, "Oh my God…we have three rooms…" Ryan nodded; the three girls walked over from the kitchen.

I nodded, "Awesome, this can work."

**..:….:..**

"Oh my God, you weren't kidding…" Aubrey sighed while throwing her honey/caramel hair into a funky sidetail.

Ryan shrugged in response as they took in the ghost town that was the dance studio he currently 'taught' at; Aubrey began to impatiently pace before finally coming up with an idea.

"That, ummm, invitational thingy is tomorrow right?"

Ryan turned to her, "Yeah, but my table never really gets a lot of hits."

She smiled like a little imp, "We'll make them notice. Do you have that new Gaga track?"

"…Yes."  
>"Alright then—let's start storming a routine."<p>

**..:….:..**

I brushed back a strand of bangs while practically clinging to Jenny for support.

"I thought you said you were in." Jenny squirmed her arm around, but my vice grip still held firm.

"Yes, but as whom?"

"True statement." Jenny nodded, "But can I have my arm back?"

I let go, and the two of us inched closer to the bulletin board outside the theatre:

_Through the Looking Glass_

_Emily…..Alana Farabough  
>Torrid….Vince Monroe<br>The "All Knowing" Drag Queen….Spencer Looke  
>Lyke….Justin Chase<br>Dirk….Archie Simms_

_Magdelina….Sharpay Evans  
>Phillip "Lip"….Troy Bolton<em>

Yay! —wait.

…Troy Bolton?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The official opening of Broken Glass:<br>please read and review!**_


	2. This is Not a Libido Issue!

_**So this story can be classified in  
>my 'Write as I Go' stories ala:<strong>_

_**I'll Point You to the Mirror  
>Indian Summer<strong>_

_**Basically how I wrote way back when.  
>Which is why I'm really excited for what's<br>going on for Broken Glass, and I'm breaking my  
>writing rule! This story is gaining lots of traction.<strong>_

_**Me likey. =]**_

_**This is going to be also classified as 'Older Teen'  
>because of the drama that's being unveiled<br>at the end. I love where this story is going  
>both comedy and drama wise.<strong>_

_**So be ready. =]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2: This is Not a Libido Issue!<strong>

"No. No, no, no, no! This is all so so wrong! FAIL MS. DARBUS!" I whacked my head onto Jenny's shoulder.

She flinched, "…That's gonna leave a bruise. Look, sweetie." Jenny steadied me so she could turn and look me straight in the eye, "Everything will be okay—we'll get through this."

I stared at the cast list in sheer agony, "Jenny…WHY!"

"Please don't go all overly dramatic." She eyed people stopping and staring, "You're drawing a crowd."

**..:….:..**

Okay so…once upon a time:

Enter Troy Bolton onto the stage that is my life. Sophomore to Junior year of high school we were inseparable-it was like one of those freakish fairytales. But by senior year? I get booted from Princess to Ugly Step Sister in the matter of a summer.

"I'm changing, you're changing-maybe we weren't meant to be together…"

BLAH! What kind of bullshit is that! I mean really?

_End Fairytale Flashback_

I rubbed my temples, "My thought process can't handle this…"

"Sweetie, it was ancient history! People…" Kelsi scuttled from one side of the couch to the other, "Move on."

"Yeah HBO." Aubrey side-knocked me with her arm—we were both on the couch, "You're a different person now."

"But—" I frowned, "He's the reason I was socially crucified, and why I gave up half my designer closet for Good Will…"

"Did you keep the-"

I eyed Kels, "Yes I kept the Manolo Blanik's! Go get them; I know your boss loves when you're fashion forward." Kelsi mouthed a 'thank you' before scurrying off to my room.

I dejectedly crumbled onto the couch's right arm; Jenny jumped up to not be caught in the collateral damage, "Shar…just let it go." She smiled, "It's the past, and Aubs is right. You have changed."

**..:….:..**

"Alright people let's get this table read started—it's not like we have all night." Ms. Darbus eyed us like sheep to be slain. Her, Stevie, and six of us sat in a circle on the stage they rented out for tryouts.

"Sharpay Evans."

Aw crap.

I looked to my left, well—he's definitely gotten hotter since we last met. My God—it's like his muscles have muscles! Cut me a slice of that-!

Oh God, Sharpay—Focus.

"When I saw your name as my opposite lead—I thought I saw a ghost." He calmly sat down next to me; I think I was fidgeting at that point.

"Well—me too."

Clever.

"How have you been?"

Oh you know—mentally sane until I saw you playing my opposite lead, "Okay."

"That's good."

Ms. Darbus dramatically cleared her throat, "If you two are finished with your reunion—I'd like to get started: Through the Looking Glass, Act I Scene I."

**..:….:..**

"Oh my God, he's gotten hot! Like Hercules hot!" I paused, "Accept a way better looking face."

Ryan and Aubrey stared at me expectantly, yet with a trace of annoyance. During our dinner break, I skedaddled three blocks over to where Ry's dance studio sat. These are the days that I wished I hadn't worn heels.

"So, you're coping out a feel for past romance?" Aubrey cinched her lips, "Don't forget what he did to you."

"Maybe it's a…high school thing? From the past—we're somewhat adults now." Even I couldn't fully believe what was coming out of my mouth.

Aubrey whacked a pigtail behind her, and shrugged, "Well, I guess…it happens. That maturity thing…"

"Please…" Ry let out a sigh more dramatic than my running-in-heels mentality, and crossed the room to meet us by the door, "Hottie-With-a-Body Troy Bolton somehow became even more bang-worthy, and since you haven't had any since your night together with him sophomore year-"

"This is not a libido issue!" I smacked him across the face.

"Shar!" Aubrey clonked my forehead with her palm, "Why do you always get so emotional when we talk about s-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I bellowed out, "I hate that word."

"Isn't your dinner break over?" Ryan muttered while heading to the bathroom.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow, "Apologize to him when you get home, and…don't do anything rash, Libido Pants."

**..:….:..**

"So, how did you end up auditioning for the play?" Troy, being the muscle-y muscle man he now is, offered to be a gentleman and walked me home.

_Or, this could be a ruse to get in your pants!_  
>…shut up Libido.<p>

"Oh, you know, starving artist needs money to not be anorexic on purpose." I coughed awkwardly, "No, uh…friend of a friend of a friend. You?"

"Agent-"

"Ooo! Mr. Fancy Talent Agency!" I side-knocked him with my shoulder playfully, "What happened to the basketball dream?"

"It ruined me in high school." He shrugged, "It made me lose someone dear to me."

…I tried hard not to blush. The main reason he broke up with me senior year? The 'changing'? He was becoming full time jock. Full time jock=no girlfriend to 'muck things up'.

"After we broke up, I was dating Gabriella Montez, and things were tense between us because of the sport." He sighed, "Lost her from it."

I stood in front of him, placing my hand on his chest to stop him, "Hold up, summer: you break up with me; Fall: you're banging Montez in the chemistry lab after school!"

"Wait, how did you know that?" Troy looked dumb-founded.

"It was the biggest rumor in school!" I put on a dazzling spectacle ala Chicago Evening News' Headlining Story, "Golden Boy Finally Loses His V-Card to One Month Girlfriend, Gabriella Montez!"

He face palmed, probably knowing on instinct, that loose-lipped BFF Chad Danforth told everyone. I continued on:

"When in reality! Sophomore year: New Year's Eve. It was me." Tears pricked my eyes; after all this time, I thought I was over it, "And what? Acting like a decent person to walk me home…then what? Let the pheromones from the past fester till you bed me?"

He snorted, "You still can't say the word s-"

"DE-LAH! Don't. Mention. The S Word." I hailed a taxi, "…You haven't changed at all, have you?"

"Shar-"

I got in the cab.

**..:….:..**

"Hey." Kelsi smiled while she, Jenny, and Aubrey piled into my room.

"Couldn't we get coded for space?" Aubrey snorted, "Your room is so tiny!"

"It's not meant for four people." I croaked from under my covers, "What do you guys want?"

"You came home in tears." Jenny sighed as they piled onto the reason my room was so small: my bed, "What happened?"

" Nothing." I smudged my face into my pillow, "Can I go back to smothering myself now?" Kelsi groaned, and ripped the covers off me; Jenny proceeded to roll me over so they could see my face.

Aubrey looked heartbroken, "Do you know how long it'll take me to get those mascara stains out of your pillow case!"

"Seriously." Jenny sighed, "What is it with you and white bed spreads?"

"Okay fine I'll talk!" I sniffed, "Your lame attempt of cheering me up is killing me." I sighed long and hard, "Troy walked me home tonight…well, sort of."

"What happened?" Kelsi nudged me to continue.

"Remember the rumors about the Chemistry Lab Love Makers?" They all nodded, "It was true."

"He had se-" I whacked Aubrey's arm; she started over, "He, slept with, Gabriella in there!"

Jenny felt sick, "I was wondering why it smelt like rotten fish in there for three weeks."

"And he tried to do the same thing with me tonight." I shrugged, "Being all sweet to get in my pants."

"Well, you never really got over the first time."

We all stared at Kelsi; she shrugged defensively.

"You didn't!" She kept going, "I know we all promised never to talk about it again, but…"

Jenny ran her fingers through her hair; Aubrey picked at her nails. I just stared blankly at the ceiling.

"It's why you're so neurotic about the word-"  
>"Don't say it-"<br>"Sex."

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, "Shutupshutupshutup—"

_It's okay, don't be so nervous_

"She's right." Aubrey sequestered to Kelsi's thought process, "We love you HBO, but you never told any of us what really happened on New Year's."

_I've never-  
>Sharpay, I haven't either<br>Seriously?  
>Seriously<em>

"What happened?" Jenny stroked my hair now, "Why are you so closed off intimately in relationships?"

_Shouldn't we use a-  
>What? No, we'll be fine<em>

"We didn't use a condom." I said after too much silence lapsed.

"Did you get pregnant?" Kelsi stared at me shocked.

"N-No." I stared at my bed sheets, "But I was really sacred, and-" The three of them enveloped me in a hug.

"Oh my God." Aubrey punched my shoulder when we broke off, "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"I didn't want you to think I was stupid…" I looked to her, "Especially you."

"Safe sex is best sex…" Aubrey sighed, "But…it's the past right? You've grown, and changed. Maybe he has too."

"Either that, or he's trying to become famous for his child support payments." Jenny said while laughing.

We all succumbed to the joke; laughing was easier to handle. We held a slumber party in my room that night, to 'make sure I'd be safe' as Aubrey put it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it for this chapter!<br>Hope you stick around;  
>I'm very excited to see<br>where this'll take us.**_

_**Review! **_


	3. My Ninth Ring of Hell

_**Alright so here is the next chapter!**_

_**I'm really feeling this story recently, but that doesn't mean  
>I'm ignoring anything else. I'm hoping to finish Maids' current<br>chapter soon, and maybe start up on RBS again. If I play my  
>cards right, and spine up to write; I'm kinda getting into this<br>Summer Laziness set.**_

_**Also! I'm super excited that Jenny Rose is a musician!  
>I used to have a HSM fanfic about some of the main<br>characters in a band together, and I used to use  
>my own poetry as their original lyrics.<strong>_

_**So that's what I'll be doing for Ms. Jenny when she performs!  
>I will also have her covering known songs. [=<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 3: My Ninth Ring of Hell<strong>

Scene: Train station set in 'The City'. MAGDELANA had currently spent s three hour train ride to escape 'Home', and start over.

MAGDELANA (amused and shocked): So…this is the city. (Sets suitcases down and crosses UL to pamphlet rack)

TORRID (rushing from SR): No one wants to see that Queen! (Trips over suitcases and plummets to the ground)

MAGDELANA (rushes to him): Oh my God! I'm so sorry… (Helps him up) Are you-

TORRID (interrupts her): Are you insane! Why would you leave your damn suitcases out in the open!

MAGDELANA: There's no one else here…? (Walks to her suitcases and picks them up) Well, sorry… (walks off stage into the audience aisles)

TORRID: Hold on! (Follows her) What are you doing here in the city?

MAGDELANA (walks on, trying to ignore him): Just…trying to start over I guess? Why?

TORRID: You look kind of lost…

MAGDELANA: Consider me Alice after she fell down the rabbit hole. (Turns to face him) Are you, like, a crazy stalker rapist?

TORRID: Honey, you wish I were straight enough to rape you

MAGDELANA (disgusted): Right, I'll be going now!

TORRID (stops her from leaving the theatre): Do you need a place to stay?

MAGDELANA: …Yeah?

TORRID: You can stay with me and my roommate Lyke? We have a spare room

MAGDELANA: And this isn't some crazy ploy?

TORRID: No, I'm pitying you. You're too pretty to be fed to the sharks here

MAGDELANA (pauses): Fine, thank you

TORRID and MAGDELANA exit

END SCENE

**..:….:..**

"I'm sudsing!" I called out to whoever was on the other side of the bathroom door; long practice trying to avoid Bolton takes out way too much mental resolve.

Hencetoforth, the Bubble Bath.

"It's only me." Aubrey giggled after picking the lock; she entered and relocked the door while I had just enough time to put the tub on bubble overload.

She placed her 'key' back into her hair to re-pin her bangs, "On come on! It's not like I haven't seen you in the nude before."

Childhood friends hold way too much leverage over you, "What do you want?"

"Well, I needed the bathroom mirror." She stated while placing her giant purse on the sink counter, "And I wanted to make sure you weren't drowning yourself from seeing too much of Troy."

"Bolton is the furthest thing from my mind." Lie.

"Mmm…" Aubrey looked inquisitive while rummaging through her makeup bag, "That's not what your diary said."

I threw bubbles at her, "You read my diary!"

"You still write in one?"  
>"That's not the point!"<p>

"Dear Diary, after three years of letting him go, I-"

"Aubrey!" I silenced her, "What is it that you're getting at?"

"Look, just…tread lightly." She smiled in concern while finishing her face, "I am all for you re-entering your feelings for a past love. But you know who he is now, so…now you'll have the wisdom you didn't before. And…you have like five minutes to get ready for Jenny's set at Blush tonight."

"She got in!" I shot up and grabbed the two I left on top of the toilet. Pushing the truth she admitted to the back of my mind, I began to freak for Jenny, "Oh my God! STFU!"

Aubs 'bitch please' faced me, "Text talking…I left you an outfit on your bed!" She called after I ran past her for my room, "Hurry your butt up!"

**..:….:..**

"Hi I'm Jenny Rose, and I play acoustic guitar." She smiled to the people through the bright stage lights.

Blush is one of the biggest underground afterhours, cocktail kind of place the art world dips into after a long day. Dim lighting, deep colors, the works! Jenny herself had been working tooth and nail for a spot in the nights "Indie Line Up" it hosts once a month.

We like to look at her artistry as a happily shared Youtube incident back in high school. She was always a guitar junkie, it just took the viral singing of 'Miss Independent' for her to believe she could achieve exactly what was happening now. Slicking her fingers through opening chords, she began to sing.

_I feel your heartbeat pulse through me:_

_Quick  
>Sparked<br>Illuminated_

"Ooo! Yay!" Aubrey smiled while carrying over a tray of drinks to our high chaired table, "Four years in the making!"

Blush was completely packed; thankfully, Ryan has been flirting with the notoriously outted bartender for the past month. Which basically accounts for our great table, and waitress-less drinks.

"I still can't believe you found Chad Danforth in this hole in the wall." Kelsi snorted while sipping her vodka soda.

"Imagine my surprise when Jenny asked me to support her on her interview for the spot." Ryan giggled in delight, "I always thought Taylor was a lesbian."

"He confirmed it?" I squealed.

"Bears for Bolton and that Montez girl." Ryan shrugged, "Guess he needed a lesbian to distract him from jumping Troy."

"Was everyone into the Golden Boy." Kelsi rolled her eyes.

_Like you hit me with lightning, and  
>now I get why you always say your<br>favorite weather is thunderstorms._

"Speaking of…" Aubrey glanced over to a secluded booth in the far back corner by the door. Aw damn! I knew it was him just from his smirk…

I pulled my knitted poncho over my head, "This week is my ninth ring of Hell! God, why…"

"Stop staring at him!" Ryan whacked me out of my instinctual double glance, "If he recognizes us, it'll be the Libido Barge In all over again."

I groaned, and attempted to rationalize, "What if he's trying to, like, win me back or something?"

The three fell silent; I almost chugged my Lemon Drop.

_And that's why it's the best example for you:_

_You're beautiful; you light up the dark  
>like it's your birthright. You only strike<br>once, but when you're seen twice?  
>You're truly in love.<em>

_Which is why my back only has one burn._

**..:….:..**

_Hit me with your best shot!  
>Why don't you hit me<br>with your best shot?_

"I love when she performs this song!" Aubrey squealed while clapping along, "She gets all pumped, and the crowd just pumps with her!"

A growing crowd formed around the stage after her first number; that raspy vox box takes no prisoners! Kelsi included, she leapt right up front.

"How's your dance lessons going?" I asked through the noise.

"We managed to get a decent amount of kids to sign up for summer sessions." Aubrey shrugged while lightly tipping Ryan's martini glass away from him, "No more Cosmo for you Drunkie!"

"I am not…drunk." Bleary-Eyed Twin.

"Check…?" I motioned for Aubs to go to the bar.

"Why me?"  
>"If we send Drunk McGee, he'll hoola-hey with Chad the whole night."<br>"Hoola-hey? Oh my God…"

She got up, mocking me with her giggles the whole way; Ryan smiled like a sap before I swatted his hand from grabbing the half-drank Cosmo.

"Come on sis! Don't be such a loop…"

Don't be such a…? Oh my sweet gerkin…, "How about you and I just go outside for some fresh air?"

"But I'm not stuffy or anything…" Ryan squirmed at my touch to leave, "We'll just wait for Aubrey to come back—"

_Hit me with your best shot!_

"Hey…" The muscle God in all his glory finally stopped his ogling fest, and walked over.

"Hey…" I pursed my lips, "Did you want something?"

"I just figured that, if you want, we as co-stars should probably bond better." Troy shrugged while sipping his beer.

"It's not like we don't know each other." I shrugged; so like him to get a bottle of Moonshine…

_-Que deleted scene of Flashback of Hatred-_

_Let's drink to…feel more comfortable  
>…Okay<em>

_-End Extended Sequence-_

"Re…know each other…" He sighed, and turned to Ryan, "Hey, how have you been doing?"

"You broke up with my sister in high school because you pressured her to put out, got bored, and dumped her because you found sluttier pastures? You're disgusting."

"Ry…"

"Whoa dude, that was a really long time ago…I'm a different person now." Troy reasoned.

"Furthermore, what are you even doing here Troy?" Ryan stumbled while getting out of his chair, "You're not exactly welcome since Shar told us."

"Look, I don't mean to cause trouble." Troy rose his hands in defense, "I just wanted to talk—"

"And you're not." I reassured him whilst attempting to stop the flames fuming from Ry's nostrils, "It's not a problem for old friends to catch up."

"She's only nice to you because she still thinks something real can happen between the two of you." Ryan kept on fuming, "So please leave; we don't want to fix her broken heart—again."

"Come on dude, I-"  
>"Shut up-!"<br>"Ryan—Ryan!"

_Fire away!_

"Hey guys, I finally got the-"

_SLAM_

"-check."

Troy covered his nose in his hands before running off to the bathroom. Aubrey stared in amazed shock before the three of us paid our bill, and hightailed it out of there before security got their hands on Ryan.

"What the hell was that!" Aubrey groaned as we walked home sans Kelsi and Jenny, "I hate it when you revert to a boy…"

Ryan rubbed his sore knuckles, the sucker punch to the nose sobering him up considerably, "Me too…I feel like I'm more evolved than that."

"Not tonight you weren't." I smiled softly, "But thanks for sticking up for me; even if it was sorely misjudged."

"It's your own stupid fault." Aubrey giggled to Ry, "But at least you got his nose to bleed!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all for now!<br>Please review!**_

Poems Used

_Struck _by BangxDitto

Songs Used

_Hit Me With Your Best Shot_ by Pat Benatar


	4. Like Leads in a Romantic Comedy

_**I extremely dislike leaving things unfinished. And, since life has dealt me crippling blows recently, I was given the time to sit down, and come back to what I've left. The goal is to finish the three stories I've left behind.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 4: Like Leads in a Romantic Comedy<strong>

"Mr. Bolton," Ms. Darbus sighed softly to him after a particularly grueling rehearsal, "I expect you to stay in top form for the remainder of this process. Can you do that for me?"

The bruised nose in question huffed, "Yeah, it'll be fine."

"Good," She sighed happily, "Good job tonight all." I slowly started to gather my belongings; staying careful of not interacting with the nose victim.

"Hey, Sister of My Tormentor."

I groaned, "Yes?" Turning to him, I couldn't help but giggle furiously.

"Oh. Well," He sighed shortly, "I'm glad you think this is just hilarious."

"Your nose is the color of an over-ripe grape." I laughed, "He really clocked you well, huh?"

"I did not see that coming." He relented a little; chuckling softly, "From his feet, maybe—"

"Feet?"  
>"He dances, right?"<p>

I laughed overdramatically, "Right! His talent…" One look into those eyes, and I have the mentality of toasted bread. Good one, Shar.

"Hey starlets," The dark haired Stage Manager noted to us, "We're all thinking of grabbing some drinks at Blush. You in?"

"Sure, Stevie," Troy smiled to me, "What about you?"

"Sure," I shrugged, "I guess."

**..:….:..**

"So, what's the deal with you two?" Stevie asked after the waitress took our drink orders. Sadly, I was hoping that Jenny was playing tonight. Ever since her set list last month, Blush semi-regularly asks her to come in and play.

I needed a debuffer.

"Just high school friends." Troy shrugged, "Haven't really connected since then."

"_Just _friends?" Spencer, one of our co-stars, eyed Troy suspiciously, "You two share way too much chemistry to just be friends."

"You can tell your cast masts." Alana, another co-start, smiled smugly, "Did you guys, like, do it one New Years and it ruined your relationship forever?"

_Critical Hit!  
>Sharpay's HP: 1001,000_

I sighed shortly, "Something like that sure." Our waitress came back with our drinks. I took a nice, long sip of my Angry Orchard.

"You two always seemed like leads in a romantic comedy." Stevie snorted into his sour apple martini, "Even from that first night at the table read-"

"Oh my God!" Spencer pointed to Stevie in agreement, "They eyed each other, and then! All those stolen feelings coming back!"

The two giggled furiously; I looked across the booth to Troy. He held a sheepishly glum look, took a sip of his Moonshine, and mouthed-

'Sorry'.

After we all bade goodbyes for the evening, I was looking forward to a lonely walk back to the apartment.

"Shar?"

Until I heard his voice again; I turned from the street corner I was about to cross. Troy had jogged to catch up after exiting Blush. "Yeah?" I started to pick up my walking once he was close enough.

"I just wanted to apologize again." He sighed, "I've gone out with them after rehearsals before. They're usually not that grilling."

"Well," I shrugged, "Let's chalk it up to the fact that I was the n00b tonight."

He snorted, "Okay." We began walking side-by-side down the sidewalks.

"So," I blew out a question to the sticking silence, "What's with the 'Walk Me Home' mentality? Didn't think I could handle the dangerous streets alone?"

"Honestly, I thought you'd be weeping since Alana said 'do it'." He shrugged, and laughed after I shoved him.

"Hey Troy?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Sex."  
>"Oh my God!"<p>

**..:….:..**

"Where were you yesterday?" Aubrey asked while popping her head into the bathroom.

I was midway into my morning moisturizing ritual, "I went out for a drink with my cast mates."

"Ooo! Little Miss Anti-Social attempting to bond with fellow human beings." She giggled in my futile attempt at slapping her out of the bathroom, "Who all went?"

"Our stage manager Stevie, Aland and Spencer-two of my co-stars," I sighed, "And Troy. It was his fault I went, really."

"Mingling with your Heartbreaker again, I see." Aubrey stepped inside fully; closing the door behind her, "Is there something going on between you two?"

I rolled my eyes, "Honestly, I'll have to deal with him for, at least, another-six or so months. After we get the play onto its feet, we'll do a couple weeks of previews. The owners of the Wallace Theatre already committed to, at least, a four month run. Everyone thinks this'll go off without a hitch. And, I need to sell my character; I don't want there to be beef with my co-star. It could all fall apart."

She eyed me suspiciously, "If you're sure that's all that's happening."

"Scout's Honor."  
>"You couldn't have been a scout. You weren't even a Brownie."<br>"Why can't you use the other bathroom!"

**..:….:..**

Scene: Time 2 AM. Interior of Torrid and Lyke's apartment. C sits a small table with two wooden chairs on either side. A bookshelf sits DR cluttered with various books, magazines, DVDs etc. A small kitchenette sits DS; SR houses the DOOR to the apartment. MAGDELANA sits at one chair, slumped onto the table.

TORRID (Enters SL): Hey sleepyhead.

MAGDELANA: Huh? (Rises in chair) How long have I been sleeping here?

TORRID: Just walked in on you. (Crosses to kitchenette) I'm going to make some tea. Want some?

MAGDELANA: Sure. (Contemplative) This…is real, isn't it?

TORRID (His back to her): What is?

MAGDELANA: Here; I thought that I dreamt it. I'd wake back up in my room at Home.

LYKE (Rushes in through DOOR): FINALLY DONE. Ooo! Making tea, I'll have- (noticing MAGDELANA) some. (Beat) Almost forgot about you.

MAGDELANA: Rough night tending bar?

LYKE (brushes off question): Torrid! Make some black chai?

TORRID (grumbles): I'll make a separate pot for you.

LYKE (smiles): Perfect. (Crosses to the second wooden chair. Sits) So, how long do you plan on staying here?

TORRID: Lyke—

MAGDELANA: Until I can, at least, find a job that can sustain money for an apartment.

TORRID: So, for the foreseeable future. (Places two tea pots on the wooden table, along with two cups)

LYKE: It's not like this was my idea.

MAGDELANA (takes a cup, sips): You've made that abundantly clear.

TORRID: Let's just drop it, Lyke. Until further notice, Mags is one of us now.

LYKE: At least there's some kind of time stamp on it.

**..:….:..**

"Hey!" Kelsi knocked on my door, "Heading out to work," She twirled around in my open doorway, "What do you think?"

I nodded, "Very nice." I went back to my makeup application at my vanity.

"Hey," She got my attention again, "Are you okay? You've been acting kind of off all week."

I rasberried a sigh out, "Tough week at rehearsals. It's kind of a big thing for this to really rocket off to success, ya know?"

"Sure," Kelsi leaned against the doorframe, "Remember when we all had a slumber party in your room last month?"

I snorted, "Four Girls, One Bed. I remember; why?"

"The things you said; you aren't keeping any other secrets from us, are you?"

I shrugged, "Not that I can recall. Up until Troy came back into my life, I had honestly blocked it all out of my head."

"Okay," Kelsi shrugged her suspicions off, "Jenny's playing at Blush tonight, you in?"

"Hmmm," I placed the finishing touches on my face before continuing, "Depends, we've been going ard all week at rehearsals. I could get out late; I'll see if I can make it."

"Okay." She nodded before leaving. My phone buzzed off my vanity top:

**New Message  
>Troy<strong>

_Still on for tonite after rehearsal? :)_

**..:….:..**

"Okay," I smiled after watching him lick away his chocolate ice cream cone, "I'll give it to you; this has got to be the best place for ice cream."

Outside, a few blocks from the theatre, Troy kept nagging me to go to this hole-in-the-wall café. Said he seemingly stumbled upon it during the first week of rehearsals.

"Yeah, Kaila's Parlor really knows their stuff." He laughed as I dipped my spoon into my bowl of strawberry, "Enjoying your five year old order?"

"Hey! Strawberry is a classic." I eyed him, "Just like your chocolate cone over there."

"Yeah, I guess." Troy sighed, "Isn't it crazy how we're here? Together again after four years?"

"Insane," I mused, "Lemme guess: now you're going to go into this long, drawn out speech. Of how much has changed; yet, some things are still the same."

"Hey," He laughed, "Coming for my schstick I see."

"Nah," I spooned more strawberry into my mouth, "You're just paper thin."

"Paper thin, huh?"  
>"Easy to read."<p>

"You know," He looked to me, "I bet if we tried, we could be friends again."

"You think so?" I sounded completely doubtful, "I'm surprised you don't have a vendetta out for me for that nose."

He snorted, "Nah. I guess I sort of deserved that for what happened. People change, ya know?"

"I guess." And thus began the journey of Bolton and I becoming civil again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This'll be a process for me, and it'll definitely take time.<br>But I feel like I should complete these, if only for the fact that there can be a beginning and an ending._**

**_BxD_**


	5. Why Did We All Think This Would Last?

_**I've had a very fun birthday week;  
>thought I'd share the love, and release the next installment.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 5: Why Did We All Think This Could Last?<strong>

"So," Aubrey mused from my bed, "Are you ditching us after your rehearsal again tonight?"

"What!" I attempted to pick the cutest possible outfit I could find inside my closet labyrinth of clothes.

"Jenny's playing at Blush again!" Aubrey called louder this time, "Since when has Ms. Darbus ever been this cruel about rehearsal times?"

"Ummm…I don't know." I came back into my room, "It's a professional level thing so…anyway! What do you think?"

"Too House on the Prairie." Her voice heightened in volume as I walked back in, "So you said to Kelsi. But I'm starting to smell fish here, dear. Care to explain?"

"You're having a stroke?"  
>"Nope, don't think that's it."<br>"You haven't showered?"  
>"Sharpay."<p>

I popped my head out, "What?"

"Why can't you say it out loud?" She stared at me, "To any of us? Can you even say it alone?"

I rolled my eyes, "I've been hanging out with Troy."

She sighed; I popped my head back out, "I thought you didn't care?"

"I don't care," Aubrey shrugged as headed back in, "But why can't you say it to anyone else but me? Why are you keeping secrets?"

""Because," Ryan punched him the last time he spent time with him, Jenny has a vlog on her Youtube channel about the uselessness of men with him as her main thesis, and Kelsi's like a psychopathic Mother Bear. You're the only completely non-judgmental person I know."

"Trust and believe," She sounded like she was smirking, "But seriously, what's happening there?"

I came back out, "We're finding our footing again. Putting the past behind us, and all that jazz."

"And," Aubrey looked to me suspiciously, "You think you can do that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes."

"Really?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Postitive."  
>"Uh huh."<br>"Sure?"  
>"Yeah."<p>

She eyed me again, still in disbelief.

"Okay fine," I cracked, "It's weird and odd. And I have to fight off the urge to punch him in the face."

"There's the Sharpay I know," She laughed; I threw a shirt at her. She dodged it, "So, why do it then? If you can't seem to see anything beyond your past?"

"He said that people change," I shrugged, "I figure that he could change into a guy who's truly remorseful about what happened? Maybe I can change into the kind of girl that could maybe forgive him."

**..:….:..**

Scene: Coffee Shop interior. SL houses a rollaway door "into the building". Pastry counter SR houses a register on top; coffee making machines behind it on a smaller table, also filled with different flavored syrup bottles. Chairs, small tables, table dressings, etc. litter the stage. MAGDELANA behind register, leaning over a newspaper she's reading. ARCHIE is wiping down tables, and picking up dirty dishes left on them placing them in a plastic tub he's carrying.

MAGDELANA: Nothing too exciting going on today. Two weeks, and I'm already disillusioned about The City.

ARCHIE: At least you got the job right? Considering that you have zero aptitude.

MADGELANA: Chipper as ever, Arch. Still bitter they passed you over?

ARCHIE: Seniority should mean something.

MAGDELANA: You got hired a week before me. How much more could you possibly know?

ARCHIE (motions to the coffee machine): I don't make crapaccinos. I'll be in the back. Cleaning. (Exits SR)

LIP (rushes through SL door): Still open?

MAGDELANA (laughs): Enjoying the summer storm? You're drenched.

LIP: Not particularly. I'm actually kind of lost. (Sits at table closest to counter) Do you know where Bleaker Street is?

MAGDELANA: About three blocks west. Can I get you something?

LIP: Coffee: two cream, no sugar?

MAGDELANA: Good. (Prepares the order) So, you not from around here?

LIP: First time in The City. (MAGDELANA joins him at his table. Hands him his coffee) How much?

MAGDELANA: One me; first time here and all. (Strikes a comical post) Welcome.

LIP (amused): Thanks. Join me? (M sits) What about you? Born and raised?

MAGDELANA: No, actually. I moved out of my house about three weeks ago.

LIP: Staying with friends?

MAGDELANA: Sort of.

LIP: Sort of?

MAGDELANA: You could say I lucked out when I comes to my roommates. Why'd you come?

LIP: Old friend invited me to say. She says, "This place changes you." What do you think?

MAGDELANA: I think that she hasn't been here long enough to form an opinion.

LIP: This coming from a three-weeker?

MAGDELANA: Maybe I don't know anything. Maybe I know everything.

**..:….:..**

"Shar!"

I turned from walking down theatre's street, "Jenny?" I caught up to her panting form, "Did you run all the way here? In heels?"

She ignored her pumps while catching her breath, "Aubs and Ry. Fight at the studio; bad."

I groaned, "This was going to be inevitable; they can't work for too long before they explode. Did you call Kels?"

"Already there, just needed you," She calmed down, "I don't know what the point of me catching my breath was."

I smiled sadly, "Me either. Come on!" After trekking three blocks to the dance studio, Jenny and I entered into an all-out verbal smack down.

"We don't want our students looking like hookers!" It took too long to gather enough in the first place!"

"We hooked them with a track by a well-known pop start. They're getting over the 'Broadway' weeks dear; they want other forms of dance!"

Ryan grew up with theatre, and conservative/technical training. Aubrey is an interpretive soul with a good training of sexy Latin and hard hip-hop.

Why did we all think this would last?

"Okay-okay-okay-OKAY!" I yelled before they started throwing fists; Jenny and Kelsi held back Aubrey as I warded off my twin. I took a deep, cleansing breath, "You two either need to work this out like right now. Or, stop working together."

"Maybe if he didn't dance like a grandmother."  
>"Maybe if she didn't dance like a video ho."<p>

"Video. Ho." Aubrey's eyes went into defcon mode, "You did not just say that."

"Ryan," I whacked his shoulder, and put more distance between him and the human homing missile, "Video Ho? Really?"

He sighed harshly, "She called me a grandmother."

"You're kind of stuck in your classical ways—"  
>"Who's side are you on!"<p>

"Mine." Aubrey giggled triumphantly.

"Fine! As usual," Ryan smirked devilishly, "Then, I will spill some T that you've regretted to share, Shar."

"I'm sorry?"  
>"Shar's been nixing us to spend more time with Troy Boy."<p>

And just like that: the energy in the room went sour. Kelsi, looking downcast and disappointed, headed out the studio first.

I eyed Aubrey impatiently, "Really?"

She sighed softly, "I told him that in confidence."

I looked to Jenny solemnly, "Can you," I motioned to the other two, "Handle them? Please?"

"Sure," She looked to me, "But don't think I won't give you a mouthful after you're done with Kelsi." I groaned softly, and left the studio. Down the street, I found Kels attempting to hail a cab.

"Kelsi."  
>"I'm going home, Shar."<br>"Kelsi!"

A yellow car stopped from her flag wave. She opened the door, paused, and said, "You lied."

"Why is this such a big deal to everyone?"

"You made it one." She shook her head, "Look, I know this seems a little psychotic, considering you're just talking. Still, ask yourself: why did you neglect the truth to most of your friends?" She got in the cab; it drove off. I stood at the sidewalk, completely beside myself.

_Watch Sharpay's world collapse in 3…2…_


	6. Appearance is Everything

**Ch. 6: Appearance is Everything**

Hauling ass to get to rehearsal on time: Starbucks in one hand; Givenchy bag in the other. We have our first press release for our show. And, of course, it had to fall on the worse morning after.

Let's set the scene, shall we?

7 AM, I'm standing out by the door of my bathroom. Toothbrush half in my mouth, I almost screeched when Ryan nearly threw me out of my morning ritual. "She's been hogging the other one." He stated simply before throwing me out, and coincidentally, hogging up mine.

I made my way out to the main area; Kelsi was on her 6 AM power jog, which left Jenny as the only roamer. When I rounded the corner to the small kitchenette area, I practically jumped upon seeing her. She took her whistling kettle off the stove, turned off the flame, and proceeded to pour the tea into a cup on a nearby counter.

"Cute look for you." She poked fun at my tattered robe, shake-and-go hair, and black head patched face. I followed her into the main lounge; she sat down on the couch. "So, everyone's been on eggshells since last night."

"Don't remind me," I groaned while sliding onto a different section of our 'L' couch, "I was pulled out of my bathroom by Crazy 1."

Jenny sighed before taking a sip of her tea, "Kelsi's a no show as well. Huh…"

"Ya gonna tell me this is my fault?"

She looked to me, "No, they got into a fight on their own accord. Kelsi though? That was all you."

"Look," I searched my barely functioning brain for the right words, "I know that I lied, but—"

"You didn't just lie," Jenny sighed again, "You're consciously making a decision that can't honestly be good for you."

"When did everyone in this apartment suddenly have merit?" I groaned in frustration at her attempt to leave, "Okay, okay fine! Why do you think I'm making a huge mistake?"

"H-He didn't care about you, Sharpay." Jenny's eyes darkened in sadness, "At a moment of pure love and intimacy, you almost had the biggest scare of your entire life. A scare that could have changed your entire life at sixteen."

I chewed on the bristles of my brush, absently wondering how I could sound coherent with it still in my mouth. When I couldn't offer a counter-rebuttal, Jenny got up off the couch. I stared at Aubrey's clock hanging on the far wall.

"8:15…!" I groaned again, stomping off to my room, "Ryan! Out of my bathroom now!"

And now, in a pair of peep-toe Louis Vittons that are pinching my feet, I practically ran to catch a cab. The press release is all about the image; regardless of whether or not you're physically photographed in said evidence. You always want your interviewer thinking everything is top notch, and up-and-coming about your show. Including your fashion sense; so, in short:

Dress by Miu-Miu  
>Bag by Givenchy<br>Shoes by Louis Vitton  
>Accessories by Chanel<br>Shades by Chloé  
>Undergarments by DKNY<br>Scent by Marc Jacobs  
>Makeup by MAC<p>

I am a walking billboard of chic.  
>And it's exactly what the interviewer wants.<p>

After paying for my drive (never show up shiny and smelly—ew), I calmly strutted my way up to the stage. I caught Troy coming in from backstage, dressed in causal—yet fashionable—Guess from head to toe. "Yowza!" He smirked gleefully, "You look like a knockout, kid."

"Well," I smiled in acknowledgement, "As your agent must've taught you, appearance is everything."

"Truer words were never spoken for the press release." He mused as the door to the theatre opened, "You ready?"

"Born ready."

**..:….:..**

"Hello!" I called into the apartment as I strolled in. After the interview, Darbus stated we'd reconvene in an hour. I thought I'd catch a cab, and grab a quick bite before changing into some comfy sweats. Seeing that I was mostly alone, I ran into my room to change.

"Oh," Kelsi looked stupefied as I entered my closest, "Thought you still doing your press thing."

The air between us was still tense, "Yeah, Darbus let us take a quick break before we start rehearsing. Thought I'd come back for grub and sweats, what's up?"

"Nothing," she had a pair of Prada heels that were two sizes too small in her hands, "Thought I'd just grab something for my bosses at Trifecta."

Trifecta: prestigious photo gallery owners. Take and display photographs of their favorite artists and employees; Kelsi's been working for them since we graduated. She always claims the best way to have a gallery opening is to get into their good graces on every level.

Hence the Prada between her fingers, "So, yeah. I'll be back later. Another crazy socialite function to snap." She quickly pushed past me to leave the apartment. My cell phone buzzed in my bag; I reached inside for it.

"Hello?"  
>"Hello, co-star."<br>"How do you happen to know when it fill in my awkward spaces?"  
>"I'm a psychic genius."<br>"Sure you are. What do you want?"

"Thought we could go grab some more ice cream before rehearsal?" I could hear his smirk through the cellular waves, "Whaddya say?"

I rolled my eyes, "be there in ten."

**..:….:..**

"So, how about that abysmal meltdown from Alana this afternoon?"

I grumbled in agitation while digging my spoon into a scoop of mint chocolate chip, "There's nothing worse than Prima Donnas in a supporting role. She seemed like such a chill person that one time she grilled us at Blush."

"None of that made sense."  
>"Oh, whine to your rocky road."<p>

He chuckled softly, "Still, the fact that she was so oppressive? We had to come to Kaia's again."

"We'll end up keeping this joint in business." I mused lightly, "Recession and such."

"Do you think she'll be asked to let go?" Troy wondered in between licks to his cone.

"Well," I paused midspoon, "If Darbus makes a call like that? She'll have to make a retraction to the press release. Also, considering they didn't cast understudies? There's the whole 'teach someone else the part' thing. Really, I'd say that we all deal with her until we're off the ground enough. She can have a few running weeks before getting the axe."

"Yeah," He smiled, "Harsh Sharpay is harsh."

"The nature of this business." I looked to him, "Mr. Fancy Talent signed to an agency should know this."

"Yeah, yeah," He rolled his eyes, "I'm a Broadway genius; hiring an agent is a truly original thing."

"Why did you?"  
>"Hire an agent?"<br>"Become an actor?"

"Truth? He lingered on the question in apprehension.

"I think you owe me that much." I shrugged.

"To see you again."

It took four words from Troy's mouth to create a mental rift within me. I could physically feel the tear in my brain, "Why would you do that?"

"I had this brazen idea we'd be in a show together." He sighed, "And I'd finally get my chance to tell you how much of a dick I was to you junior year. How much I wish I didn't make the mistake of Gabriella; how much I wish I—"

I silenced his pity-party with a kiss.

When our lips parted, he looked to me strangely, "What happened to just being friends?"

I shook my head, "Were we ever good enough as friends?" He answered me with another kiss. And as it deepened, I started to let that rift in my head be filled with the absent emotions I felt for Troy.

All these times I secretly wished for his head on a platter; the times I couldn't sleep unless I had a poorly themed mental picture of us when we were happy. The times where I thought I had grown up enough to realize I didn't need him.

He took me off our table I was sitting on, and placed me in his lap after sitting in his chair. My hand found his, clasped around his ice cream. The sticky sweetness coating our fingers as everything we ignored from the past came barreling into our present-tensed kiss.


	7. Your First Love Always Ruins You

_**If anyone wants an audible experience, I write to one song each chapter.  
>They're posted on my profile under Story Soundtracks. Give it a listen if<br>you want a kind of 'mood' setting to your reading. =]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 7: Your First Love Always Ruins You<strong>

With one inevitable smack, I crashed back into the present.

As I our lips parted, I felt the liquid ice cream stick to me, "Ummm—"

"Wow," He breathed out, "I see some things haven't changed about you at all." A smirk pressed into his lips, "Your tongue is such a—"

"Right! Well," I hopped off his lap. Grabbing my purse on the table, I threw him an impossibly awkward wave, "Well, I'll…see you." I flagged down a taxi, and clamored inside before Troy had a chance to follow. As I shared with the driver my home address, my brain slid into a mentality crisis:

_Was that me?  
>Was that him?<br>Did a prince really kiss me—_

Oh Christ Sharpay! Stop! You are not in a musical at the moment; pull yourself together! How! Oh my God, how did I let myself kiss him. He is…evil! Conniving, sneaky, evil!

_And yet when we kissed…  
><em>I can't even begin to comprehend those sparks.  
>Who is this girl?<p>

Who is this alternate mind frame settling into my subconscious; this girl who can forgive a harsh experience with one kiss?

_One very sensual kiss you were __**dying **__to have!  
><em>Shut up!  
><em>You miss him; admit it to yourself.<br>_You don't know my life!

I grabbed my cell out of my purse before I changed directions to the nearest mental hospital. I dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"  
>"Aubs? Can we chat?"<br>"Uh…sure, sweetie. Are you coming home? What happened?"  
>"I'll tell you when I get there."<p>

**..:….:..**

"OH. MAH. GAW."  
>"Aubrey…?"<br>"OHMAHGAW!"

I sighed in frustration as Aubrey held out her shocked face for dramatic effect. The two of us were spread out on my bed, "Stop it! Please, say something."

"Well," She shrugged, "I understand why you told me first. This is going to drive Kelsi out of the apartment…"

"I don't plan on telling her," I shook my head, "Ever."

"You really want to keep another secret from her?" Aubrey mused, "Cause it went so swimmingly last time—"

"Shut up," I moaned in pain, "I don't want to lie again. But come on! We're already on World War Kelsi here' she avoids me more than Ryan avoids you."

"And poor Jenny's Switzerland…" She rubbed her temples, "Maybe we should stage an Olive Branch night?"

"White creamed dishes and Moscato?" I nodded briskly, "I don't think we have any other options at this point."

"Yeah," Aubrey sighed, "They'll come around. I hope." After a few bouts of silence, Aubrey decided to switch tactics back to the Troy issue. "Well," She knit her brows together in thought, "Tell me what this means dear?"

"It means…" I blinked in confusion, "Oh God…"

"Wait," She smirked, "Your overly analytical brain never worked out a concept of you two together? What, were you going to tell him that kiss was your last dip into your questionable relationship?"

"No!" I sighed, "I just…I was trying to turn that side of my mind off. I listened to it before, and—"

"Very true," Aubrey noted, "But things are obviously different now, right? Or else this side of you wouldn't have re-manifested?"

"I don't know."  
>"Do you ever know what you want?"<br>"What?"

"Think about it." Aubrey shrugged, "Ever since you were six, really. You got too emotionally involved in whether or not peanut butter or jelly was the best part of the sandwich! You over-think so much, you can't see the answer. Which is, more often than not, right in front of you."

I sighed, "Troy isn't a sandwich. It's not like I can ignore what happened between us."

"Yeah," She nodded, "And yet, when you walked into the apartment? You had that 'Walking-On-Cloud 9' look about you. You two may be complicated, but can you say that there's someone else in your life that has ever made you feel as happy?"

Aubrey held fascinating point. After Troy and I fell apart, I replaced him with Zeke. When he realized I was trying to make him into another Troy? I didn't try dating again till college. And all of those relationships ended before they could get too serious.

"You're right," I nodded, "Your first love always ruins you."

She nodded in agreement, "Nathan Bromsky can suck it hard."

"What do I do?"  
>"What do you want to do?"<p>

I shrugged, "Troy scares me, and excites me all at once. I feel like he has changed, at least a little, from high school. We're adults now, and I want to know who adult Troy is. But what if he's just playing me? What if it's all just a cover to use me again?"

She nodded, and sighed, "That's the risk ya gotta take, Sharpie. Has the New Troy proven he's capable enough to replace Old Troy's pain?"

**..:….:..**

_**Enter Fairytale Flashback**_

"_Our first Christmas together," Junior Year skinny, bean-pole of a boy, Troy smiled to me. We were at the heart of downtown Albuquerque, searching the shops for respective family Christmas presents. His hand gripped my mine like the perfect pair of Prada gloves, "Something tells me we should end our first year as a couple with something big."_

"_What?" I smiled back, half-distracted by a lovely glitter-bombed flapper styled dress in a nearby boutique window. I was constantly thinking of the next holiday's attire, "The Nutcracker at the Gramecy Theatre and a decadent Christmas feast at the Four Seasons not enough for you?"_

"_We could watch A Christmas Story on TBS and much on cheese and crackers at my house. As long as I get you, I don't care where we are."_

_I sighed softly" the best part of Troy? He never looked at me like a National Treasury, "Well, I think my option's just a tad more upscale."_

"_Whatever you want," He squeezed my hand lovingly, "But what about New Years?"_

"_That dress would be perfect…"  
>"I meant plans for it, what were you thinking?"<em>

"_My family always has a great blowout to ring in the New Year." I turned to face his frowning features, "What's up?"_

"_I was wondering," He treaded carefully, as if he were already afraid of my response, "Why don't we do something special? Just the two of us?"_

"_Well," I rolled his question around in my mind. What could happen, right? "I don't see why we couldn't."_

_**End Fairytale Flashback**_

I stood in the very depths of my closet, staring at that sequin flapper dress Troy gave to me as a gift that Christmas. He always knew the best and the worst things for me; at the time, I thought there was nothing better for me than him. I just went along with whatever he wanted.

I believed in him.

I shed the clothing I had on, and slipped into the dress from the past. Surprisingly, it still fit; grabbing a pair of Yves St. Laurent heels, I left the apartment for darker pastures. Whirring away in a taxi, I kept thinking back to the past I was stitched in. How blind I was to what Troy really wanted from me, why he wanted them in the first place. What does love really mean to a boy who couldn't reciprocate? When he saw love, real love, Troy ran into the arms of another girl.

Can someone really change from that?  
>Can a loveless really grow into someone capable of love?<p>

When the driver pulled up to Blush, I fed him some bills and entered into the hushed nightclub. It was quiet; many faces, but they kept to themselves in their secluded spots. Jenny's voiced crooned from the fair end of the room where the stage was set up.

_A ghost appeared in my heart;  
>he has the most romantic smile,<br>and the most wrenching secrets.  
>I wish he would have told me<br>everything when he still could.  
>Maybe I wouldn't feel so lost now.<em>

Ordering an Amaretto and Sprite, I was surprised to hear a glass bottle clink down onto my table. "Hey there," Troy took the other available seat, "Can we talk?"

"I suppose."

_I feel him tug on my strings, and  
>mention that this was the only outcome<br>possible. I just wanted everything to  
>stop, but I knew that wasn't going to<br>happen. It wasn't up to me; so I meet  
>him in my mind, and we talk.<em>

"I remember that dress," He smiled earnestly, "Your face just lit up when you took it out of the box."

I smirked darkly, "Yeah, it was a great Christmas. But is that what you came over to chat about?"

"What are we Sharpay?"  
>"I don't know, Troy. What should we be?"<p>

"I really don't feel like playing the infamous Evans' Hot-n-Cold game again." He sighed harshly, "I couldn't really handle it last time."

"Oh," I noted, "So that's why you fell into Gabriella in the science labs."

"Come on, Sharpay," He stared at me oddly, "I thought we were okay with that."

"Maybe you were," my drink finally came. I took a sip, "But we never really talked about it. You iced me out after you fled the hotel room on New Year's."

_And I know that he leaves me with more  
>riddles than answers because he likes<br>to pay the role of mysterious mentor.  
>And I try to contemplate the thought of<br>us being one in the same—this ghost boy  
>with sexy lips, and secrets to tell piece<br>by piece. In time, of course, but I wonder  
>if there will ever be enough.<em>

"I knew I ruined us the moment I asked you to sleep with me." He sighed sadly, "You weren't ready, but I couldn't help myself."

"And I went along with it because I always went along with you." I pursed my lips, "So, what do we do? Are we really that different? Or did our residual emotions just reaffirm themselves?"

"I don't know," He spoke honestly, "I don't know anything anymore. I don't know why we couldn't find a way past our own mental blocks then. I don't know if we can do it now."

"What do you know then?"  
>"I know that kiss was a fire I haven't felt since you."<p>

I blushed.

_And I wish I knew the riddle to  
>spent time, then maybe we could<br>move on from whatever it is that  
>we are. This strange bond between<br>us—a spirit residing in my most  
>vulnerable place; and me, just absent<br>as to why he chose my heart to lay rest._

"So why not this," He placed a hand on mind, squeezing it softly, "Let's just start over, and take it slow. I want to know who you are now, Shar."

"I want to know you too." I smiled genuinely, and leaned over the table to softly kiss his cheek, "My mind is a battlefield. So I'm doing this afraid."

"Me too." He smiled as well, "Tell me something new, then."

For the rest of the evening, Jenny sang in her vulnerable nakedness. And I mentally began to strip away my walls. To let Troy know the woman I had become from the broken girl he remembered.

His hand never left mine.

* * *

><p><span>Poems Used<span>

_Strange _by BangxDitto

Songs Used

_Moments in the Woods _from Into The Woods


End file.
